1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to flammable devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a log having pre-designed cuts formed therein to enable a controlled, self-contained fire.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the great enjoyments of life is that of sitting around a blazing log fire on a crisp day or evening, toasting marshmallows and/or roasting hotdogs while partaking in delightful conversation and storytelling with family and friends. However, this scenario has a drawback in that it is often difficult to ignite the fire logs and control their burn-rate, thereby creating an amount of frustration and consternation. Stacking an array of logs according to some theoretical design and utilizing tinder to ignite the stacked array has not proven to be consistently reliable. Employing artificial logs does not produce the same aura (aroma and sound) as that of a natural log. Campfire aficionados the world over would certainly welcome a natural log that could be quickly and easily ignited and burned at a controlled rate to produce a satisfying fire. Thus, a fire log solving the aforementioned problems is desired.